Ujian Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Pagi di hari menjelang weekend yang indah musti hancur gara-gara ujian terberat iman, batin dan hati mereka selain ujian kehidupan pastinya yaitu, Ujian Kewarganegaraan. Bagaiman cara para pelajar kreatif sebangsa Naruto de kaka dan se-genus Akatsuki cs untuk melewatinya? /"ELU NGELIAT PAHA GUE, YA? DASAR MESUM LU!"/ First Humor fic/ ONESHOOT/ warning inside. Mind to RNR?


Ketemu lagi ninh dengan Akemi yang manis, imyut nan stress ini. yang ga suka gausah muntah ato niat nglempar panci, eit, parangnya juga diturunin napa. Segitu Ngepens-nya yak sama saya?

Ini fic humor/parody pertama saya. Yah, itung-itung buat ngilangin galau dan sters (perasaan dari laer deh) gara-gara tugas akhir numpuk.

.

Disclaimer: Om Kis-sing motor (geplaked). Maksudnya om Kishimoto muach (buagh)

Warning: OOC Tingkat alay, absurd-ness, gaje-ness, abstrak, bahasa ga baku sama sekali, jayus, banyak kata-kata yang ga baikdiharap yang umurnya dibawah rata-rata menyingkir.

GA SUKA? CLOSE AJA NIH TAB! KALO MASIH NEKAD, JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA KALO ANDA SAMPE MAU BANTING ATAU MUNTAH DI GADENGANET ANDA!

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dengan menulis fanfic ini. baik materiil ataupun yang non materiil.

.

Summary: Pagi di hari menjelang weekend yang indah musti hancur gara-gara ujian terberat iman, batin dan hati mereka selain ujian kehidupan pastinya yaitu, Ujian Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Bagaiman cara para pelajar kreatif sebangsa Naruto de kaka dan se-genus Akatsuki cs untuk melewatinya?

.

.

Pagi di hari Jum'at ini berjalan dengan aman, damai, sentosa. Diiringi kicau burung meriah(?) dan udara sejuk berlimpah(?). Haah, hari Jum'at adalah hari terindah sebelum surga menjelang yaitu, weekend.

**CKLEK.**

Itu tadinya. Sebelum, tiba-tiba dengan seenak udelnya Mrs. Anko Hatake selaku satu-satunya istri Hatake Kakashi yang juga merangkap jabatan sbg guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan memasuki kelas 12-1. Seketika itu juga, lonceng-lonceng surga yang mengalun merdu berganti bekson menjadi simfoni kematian.

Oke, itu tidak jadi masalah.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak" sapa wanita beriris semerah rubi itu.

Tak apa. Mereka pasti bisa melewatinya setegar yang mereka mampu. Meskipun itu membuat penghuni kelas 12-1 harus menahan erangan putus asa dengan menggigit tepian meja.

Mrs. Anko hanya memiliki waktu dua jam –yang sejujurnya bagai selamanya- untuk menginvasi kelas mereka dan setelah itu, mereka akan menerima kepergian sang Hades dengan lapang dada. Boleh juga ditambah syukuran berjamaah. Itu sebagai tanda betapa mereka mengikhlaskan kepergian Mrs. Anko coretTercintacoret.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs" koor Naruto de ka ka.

"Hari ini saya akan mengadakan ujian. Nilainya akan dimasukkan ke dalam raport akhir"

**JDUAAAR!**

Seakan ada sambaran kilat di pagi hari yang nggak bolong. Seluruh penghuni kelas 12-1 –terkecuali, Mrs Anko. Well, dia hanya alien yang sejenak singgah di tempat itu- melongo berjamaah.

"Dan TIDAK ADA remedial Test!"

**ASTAGANAGANAGABONARJADIDUAAAA**

Ini lebih buruk dari lonceng kematian. Ini adalah Neraka!

Well, mereka memang tak pernah liburan ke sana tapi mereka meyakini disana lebih baik daripada menghadapi Mrs. Anko.

Jika selamat dari Neraka ini, mereka berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik pada Kakashi-sensei.

"…-Kalian hanya memiliki waktu duapuluh menit untuk belajar karena saya akan pergi sebentar"

Dan penghuni kelas 12-1 –tanpa terkecuali- pun beraksi.

**Ooooo**

"ANJRRIIIIIT!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya seolah kepala itu akan jatuh menggelinding jika tidak begitu.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Sasori penasaran.

"Biasa, Danna, un. Jam-jam segini ayan-nya kumat" gumam Deidara menjawab pertanyaan pasangan yaoi-nya. (buagh)

"Apaan?"

"Gue belom belajar sama sekali!" erang Naruto putus asa. Kepiluan erangan itu bahkan sempat membuat teman sebangkunya bergidik ….mual.

"Lah elu pikir kita lagi ngaPain?" sahut Kakuzu dari arah ujung kelas dengan masih menekuni bacaannya.

"Bikin sontekan" jawab Naruto inosen.

"Nah, itu tau!" cetus Kakuzu mengamini jawaban Naruto yang akurasinya sungguh mencengangkan.

"Lagian elu pernah belajar?" Tanya Pain sangsi.

Siapa sih yang pernah melihat Naruto buka-buka buku pelajaran selain pada jam efektif sekolah? Itu pun iya kalau Cuma buku pelajaran, lha Naruto dengan cerdiknya menambahkan komik Sin-chan di dalamnya.

"Ya, Engga'. Etapikan gue pengen bertobat, Baka!" sanggah Naruto tak terima. Meskipun sendirinya merasa tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Udah telat, Baka! Kalo elu tobatnya sekarang, elu bikin sontekannya kapan?"sahut Kakuzu dengan bijaksana.

Well, dia hanya tak ingin Naruto telat bayar kas gara-gara beli kertas buat remedial test dan wlaupun tak ada remid test, Naruto masih akan menggunakan alasan itu dengan dalih yang sama.

"Tumben elu pinter, Zu! Dapet petuah dari mana lu?"

"Dari akun twitter MTLovenHoney, terus gue edit dikit buat lu"

"Makasih ya, Zu! Elu temen terbaik gue kalo lo singkirin utang-utang gue ke elu" Naruto menangis terharu.

"Sama-sama" jawab Kakuzu sambil memalingkan wajhnya yang telah merah merona.

Bukan!

Bukan pemirsah,. Bukannya dia terjangkit virus yaoi karena ketampanan Naruto yang udah dari pabriknya dibawah normal. Tapi, itu loohhh… karena dia salah produk ketampanan milik Itachi. Dia-nya kan pengen mengurangi kekisutan wajahnya. Eh, malah pake produk ptih merona.

"ANJRIIITTT!"

"Apaan lagi sih lu, Tob?" sergah Pain. Yang udah jengah dengan ke-absurd-an kelas yang -dengan sangat terpaksa- ia huni –karena udah tak ada yang mau mungut dia.

"Tobi Anak Sholeh lupa bawa tas" jawab Tobi dengan masih mengemut lollipop kuota unlimited(?)nya.

"Lha elu tadi bawa apaan ke sekolah, baka?"

"Loliiipop" jawab Tobi inosen.

Sumpah, kadang Pain juga merasa kasian dengan anggota kelasnya yang paling autis dari yang terautis ini. kasian banget. Tapi, ya bagaimana lagi. Pain kan tidak bisa benerin otak 'Pissa' Tobi.

Lagian gue kan bukan anak Otomotif yang kemana-mana suka bawa obeng, pikir Pain. Elu pikir Tobi setrikaan (Ane ikutan mikir)

"ANJRIIITTTT!" kali ini teriakan nista itu datang dari Sasuke yang langsung mendapat delikan gratis dari ayang beibh Sakura.

"Ihhh, jangan ikutan autis dong, sayang! Udah cukup Naruto-baka dan Pain en de geng aja!" rajuk Sakura yang tanpa ba bi bu langsung mendapat delikan berjamaah dari yang namanya sudah disebut diatas.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke atas, "Masalahnya, sekarang waktu kita Cuma tinggal dua menit lagi"

"ANJRRRRIIIT! SONTEKAN GUE BARU SETENGAHNYA!"

Sakura seakan menjadi kopian Naruto saat memperagakan gaya Naruto saat ayan kumat.

**Oooo**

**TIK**

**TOK**

**TIK**

Waktu ujian sudah berlangsung separuh babak dari waktu normal. Suasana yang tadinya tenang pun mulai menampakan belangnya.

**Drrt Drrttt**

"Mrs. Anko, ada yang telpon tuh" celetuk Sasuke sambila menunjuk hape belekberi bersofkes merah, kuning , ijo mirip _traffic light_ yang berada tepat di depan sang Hades.

"Loh, kamu kok tau?"

"Yang penting kan saya udah memberi tau, Ma'am" ujar Sasuke modus.

"Yasudah, saya permisi sebentar" pamit Anko sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas.

Dan setelah kepergian Mrs. Anko coretTercintacoret. Kelas 12-1 kembali beraksi.

**Ooo**

"Lu taruh mana hape lu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gue buang ke taman biar si alien ga denger"

Duo racun beda bapak itu pun bertos pantat ria.

"Tem, jangan matiin hape lu sebelum gue selesei yak?" bujuk Naruto sambil mengaktifkan jutsu termutakhirnya. Kitty eyes no jutsu.

"Sip, cepetan!"

"Oke"

Naruto pun kembali ke si bebi (baca: BElekBeri, red) dan membuka web browser.

"Oke, siapa nama tentar sekutu yang lupa kalau meletakkan bom di kota Nagasaki?"

Naruto dengan khidmat mengetik kembali pertanyaan yang terpampang mungil di atas kertas ujiannya dan setelah itu meneliti hapenya dari berbagai sudut. Barang kali ada yang salah ketik.

Dan

**JRENG-JRENG**

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, pemirsah!

Hening

1 detik. Naruto cengo.

2 detik Naruto masih sempet ngiler.

3 detik otak Naruto mulai loading.

4 detik. Loading baru seper tiga puluh enam.

5 Tahun kemudian

"Kampret ini kenapa?"

Tiga kali percobaan dan hasilnya sama dengan dua kali sebelumnya. Tapi, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, anaknya juragan ramen paling terkenal se-RT di Konoha takkan pernah menyerah hanya gara-gara hal cemen seperti itu. Baru pada percobaan keempat ia menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting bagi hidup matinya.

"Kampret! Gue lupa pulsa gue kemaren abis!" erang Naruto seolah esok hari dirinya akan menghadapi hukum potong tali pusar. Nah, masalahnya udel Naruto kan bodong (pelis, abaikan ini)

"Zu, kirimin gue pulsa goceng sekarang!"

"Kagak! Apaan lu? Utang elu udah cepe' tau ga? CEPE'!" balas Kakuzu sewot

"Astajim! Demi kolor angry bird Hidan, cepe' doang, Zu! Astaghfirulloh!" balas Naruto ga kalah sewot.

"Kampret! Ngomong ga usah pake ujan kali, Nar. Mana ujan jengkol lagi lu!" sekarang berganti Hidan yang berdomisili tempat duduk di depan bangku Naruto yang sewot.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tuh, kan! Gara-gara nyari masalah sama jemaat paling taat aliran Mbah Jashin sih, makanya si Alien pluto nongol lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ma'am" ujar ketiga tersangka yang tertangkap basah.

Wait dulu deh! Perasaan cuma si Hidan yang basah karna ujan jengkol Naruto.

**Drrt Drrt **

"Mrs. Anko, hapenya bunyi lagi tu!" celetuk Sasuke dengan gayanya yang ketauan tak ada polos-polosnya.

"Tunggu sebentar" pamit Mrs. Anko kembali ngeloyor tak tau rimbanya.

"Pake hapenya sapa lu, Sas?" tanya Konan herman.

Kan hapenya si Ayam kampung tadi udah nyungsep ditaman. Kok?

"Pake hapenya Zetsu"

"Kampret lu, Sas. Pantesan gue cari dari tadi ngga' ada" si duo Zetsu black and white mulai sewot.

"Elu yang salah. Harusnya kan elu nyarinya di taman. Ngape lu masih disini?"

**OooO**

Tak jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya adegan temu kangen mesra kembaran tiga manusia abstrak yang tertukan dan acara tawuran berjamaah antara Sasuke dan Zetsu black and white. Pain yang duduk anteng di bangku belakang Naruto tampaknya tak tepengaruh sama sekali.

Ia tetap anteng membaca soal-soal yang menari indah di kertas ujiannya.

Weit dulu deh!

Mas kameramen! Turunin view-nya dikit dong!

Ulala. Ternyata, pemirsah. Makhluk se-spesies Pain juga mengenal kecanggihan teknologi. Roar binasa!

"Pain, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Itachi Kepo.

"Nyari jawaban"

"Soal nomor?"

"Dua"

"Udah nemu?"

"Ini masih nyari"

"Nyari dimana sih lu?" tanya Itachi yang merasa di duakan sama hape butut keluaran 1900 Sebelum Masehi milik Pain yang masih nyicil.

"Di Situs XXXX"

"PANTES ELU GA NEMU, BAKA! ITU SITUS PORNO, DODOL!"

Demi kolor Angry Bird Rio kesayangan Hidan. Kadang Itachi bingung juga mau nomor satuin si Tobi atau Pain ke dalam nominasi kategori manusia ajaib yang paling autis dari yang terautis. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dua-duanya punya tingkat keabstrakan otak dengan level yang sama.

Skip aja dah adegan Itachi mau ngubur Pain idup-idup dalem kolam. Sumpah ga penting juga buat diliatin.

Oke beralih ke pasangan yaoi yang tak ada straight-straight-nya

**JRENG JRENG JRENG **

SaChorry MilikDei-chan Clamahnyacemungudhyah KagakAlay Phoulephel

IHh, CoaLnya cuCaH paKe BeudH hUuft. .

Beberapa tahun sebelum masehi.

2 orang menyukai ini. Komentar. Lebih

Dei-chaan MilikDanna Clamahnyaa KagakAlay Phoulephel Cemungudh uNn: .aQuech uDaah ceLecei seP4ruhNya, Dann4 un. Li4t d3Ch saMping Qmuh

9 bulan kemudian. Suka.

Tepat setelah Sasori membaca komentar Deidara di akun pesbuk-nxa, Sasori menoleh kesamping.

Deidara teman sebangku sekaligus pasangan yaoi sehidup seakhiratnya mengulurkan kertas jawabannya dengan malu-malu.

"Ih, Dei-chan manis deh"

"Makasih Danna, un"

Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya dahi Sasori membentuk gambar beberapa aliran sungai.

"Kok cuma nomor 1?"

"Kan Dei-chan tadi bilang separuhnya. Maksudnya separuhnya nomor 1"

**GUBRAK **

Sasori jatuh tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Ajegile, dah si Deidara itu kadang-kadang.

Tampaknya hanya satu pasangan di kelas itu yang masih cukup punya kewarasan untuk tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam menggaduhkan kelas. Dan mereka adalah. . .

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Kembali ke bangku masing-masing atau saya diskualifikasi sekelas!"

Jiah, ini orang. Bukan pemirsah. Pasangan yang saya maksud bukan Hades salah tempat. Sekali lagi saya tekankan. Dia hanya Alien dari Pluto yang cuma mampir, Oke?

Tapi. . .

"Kisame, gue naikin rok gue terus lu liat jawaban yang gue tulis di paha gue. Tulis di kertas jawaban elo kasih ke gue, ngerti?" intruksi Sakura pada pasangan . . .(Sasuke mati tepar) . .bangkunya.

Kisame manggut-manggut. Lumayan dapet paha gratis daripada liatin tubuh telanjang ikan mulu yang ngga' ada seksi-seksinya, piktornya.

"Oke!"

Sebenarnya Sakura rada tak ikhlas. Tapi mau ga mau, ini demi harkat martabat martabak telor yang telah di telan Chouji!

Perlahan Sakura menarik rok seragamnya hingga sedikit menampakkan tatoo khas anak sekolahan.

Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Kisame.

1 cm.

2 cm. Kisame manggut-manggut

3 cm. Kisame ngiler.

4 cm. Sakura curiga

5 cm. Keduanya cengo.

**BRAK **

Sakura menggebrak meja hingga sedikit retak. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya hingga Mrs. Anko yang niatnya mau balas BBM yayang Kakashi membanting hapenya karna latah.

"ELU NGELIATIN PAHA GUE, YAH? DASAR MESUM LUUU!"

Walhasil, seluruh penghuni kelas 12-1 di disk berjamaah dan kali ini DemonAnko full version juga ikut turun kaki.

"Besok! Kalian UJIAN LISAN DAN NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

THE END

Kata terakhir: Dedicated Buat anak-anak 12 IPA 1

Mbok yo tobat le ndukk, wes Kate UN kelakuan gek pancet.

Tapi, lek gowo sontekan jo lali koncone yo (plakk)

Translate: tobat, Nakk, udah mau UN kelakuannya masih tetep.

Tapi, kalau bawa sontekan jangan lupa teman yak wkwkw :D

12 IPA SATU, WES IS THE BEST POKOK'E

Salam hangat,

Akemi M.R


End file.
